1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chemical gilding baths for electrodless gilding or coating of metals and somewhat more particularly to a chemical gilding bath formulation having a water-soluble alkali gold cyanide complex therein which functions in the alkaline pH range, along with a reducing agent and a stabilizing agent.
2. Prior Art
So-called contact or, respectively, exchange gilding baths are known which do not function galvanically upon passage of a direct electrical current but, rather, are considered as being chemical gilding baths. In these type of contact or exchange gilding baths, the corresponding electrical charges are generated by catalytic oxidation. Such baths, however, exhibit a rather serious disadvantage because the gold deposition occurs in a non-uniform manner. As a result thereof, it frequently ensues that individual punctiform surfaces are either not gilded at all or blemishes of a different type occur on such surfaces, such as, for example, scars, so that the gold plating or gilding is considered defective. Similarly, the appearance of dark discolorations on surface areas being gilded is considered defective.